pokemon_adventure_challengefandomcom-20200214-history
Mel
Mel is a tall, young man with a friendly personality and a constant need to be on his feet and moving. He's got a vauge idea on where he wants to go from here but is a little lost on getting there. Appearance Tall with muscle mass, Mel stands at 6'3" and is still growing. His most prominant feature is that his left arm is gone, surgically removed at a young age after an accident. He has long white hair that hits his shoulders and is occasionally pulled back into a short ponytail. His skin is tan from constantly being outside and his eyes are large and brown. His faceclaim is Jared Padalecki. Personality Mel is very active and full of energy. He wants to be outside running around and doing physical labor that'll tire him out. If cooped up for too long he'll grow restless which ties directly into the constant wanderlust he feels. Mel is indesive at the best of times, preferring others take the lead and make all the tough choices while he stays back and supports their decisions. He's not particularly brave, almost always choosing to run when his fight or flight instincts kick in. He doesn't like fighting or battling, making most of his Pokemon companions. He's flirty and quick to compliment people but doesn't have any real drive for romance or sex himself. He'd prefer a bunch of close friendships that allow him to cuddle with them on occasion than any sort of dating partner. Of course, when it's flipped around and he's the one being complimented it's very easy to get him flustered up. Biography Pre-PAC Mel has lived in Goldenrod city for the majority of his life. He was born and raised there by his older brother due to their parents disappearing around the age of 4. The parents of Rori, Mel's best friend at the time, took care of the two brothers as best they could but when Mel turned 5 they moved away, leaving them to fend for themselves. With Derek the sole provider for many years the young boys lived in poverty, turning Mel into an excellent thief for a while though he never stole directly from people, preferring to nick items off a store shelf. He lost his arm at the age of 8 after deciding he needed to catch a wild Rattata in honor of the one Rori used to have which ended with angering an Onix and causing a rock slide. During his time in the hospital and physical rehabiliation Mel became bitter and angry towards the world. He would scream and yell at everyone who came near and spent most nights sobbing and wishing he'd never been born. He calmed down a lot once he was able to go home but the anger stayed in him, making him act out and be tempermental towards Derek. The sympathtic and special treatment he got for his lost arm only deepened his anger and he delusioned himself into thinking he wanted to be a Pokemon trainer to show everyone he wasn't weak and helpless. The only time he ever felt calm and collected was when he traveled in the woods in the outskirts of Goldenrod. It was there that he found and befriended a three-legged Eevee that he named Wren. At 13 he finally grew tired of sitting around waiting for his life to change and ran away with Wren. The next few years are just him traveling through the regions, mostly by foot, and picking up new Pokemon along the way. Mel learned pretty quickly that battling really wasn't his forte but forced himself to keep going, not knowing what else to do and not wanting to go back to Goldenrod and face the consequences of his actions. Arriving in Kalos By the time Mel reached Kalos he was still deadset on becoming a trainer though he was lousy at battles and hadn't won a single badge throughout his travels. The region was quick to charm him with it's beautiful ocean scenes and the friendly people he met. Without even realizing it himself, Mel began settling down in the place though he continued to travel all around Kalos, he stayed near enough for it to be convinent for the new friends he was making to come find him or vice versa. Breakdown As time went on Mel began growing nervous that he was getting too close to people. He was used to only staying in one place for a week or two tops before moving on and never coming back. With a constant fear of other's growing bored and leaving him for good, his reluctance to leave and want to stay close to the friends he had made freaked the teenager out. It eventually got to the point where he began lashing out at his friends, trying desperatly to push them away so he could leave. He ended up getting punched by Clovis and wore thin quite a few relationships he'd been building up though none of them broke completely. At the request of Calme, Mel agreed to stay in Kalos until everything cooled off and he could think more clearly about his actions. Unova Mel eventually came to the conclusion that leaving was not the best for him. He needed his friends and was happier in Kalos than he had ever been in any other region. However he couldn't shake the need to get out and came to the conclusion that he needed a break from all of it. He left for Unova after telling only a select few people his intentions. He traveled around in that region for a few weeks, able to mull over where he currently was in life and where he wanted to be. He talked to others about his predicament and was introduced to the career of Pokemon rehabilitation, something he'd been unknowingly trying his hand at since he started his journey. He stayed in a rehabilitation center for a week, volunteering and enjoying the work he was given. Return to Kalos Feel calmer and more confident in himself, Mel returned to Kalos. He's set on creating his own Pokemon rehabilitation center though he's lost on how to start exactly, dirt poor as he is. He's currently working at the inn Calme runs outside Santalune City and secretly saving up his wages. Most of his friendships survived both his outlash and sudden disappearance though Mel is still hesitant about reaching out to some people, afraid he may have pushed them away for good. He's working on it though, trying to build up his self-confidence and believe people when they tell him they're still friends. Pokemon Team Others Pokemon Being Rehabilitated (not owned by Mel) Released None of Mel's Pokemon have been realsed as of this date. Deceased None of Mel's Pokemon have died as of this date. Relationships *'Calme: '''Mel's best friend, he owns the inn Mel is currently working at. They live a very domestic life together, often sharing a bed, eating homecooked meals, etc. They kiss too. They're basically married. *'Derek:' Feelings between these two are difficult to describe. Mel is eteranally grateful that Derek worked so hard to give them a decent life but what Derek's become has put him on edge around the older man. *'Noel: A very good friend, Mel has put him up on a sort of pedestal that's been detrimental to his self-confidence. He adores Noel and is afraid the other will one day grow bored of him. He hasn't seen or heard from Noel since coming back to Kalos. *'''Colby: Despite a few rather...undesirable first meetings, they've grown close as friends. Mel feels very comfortable around the laidback teen. *'Clovis:' Mel feels wary and clumsy around him now after their fight but is desperate to fix things, a feeling that is mutual. They've been speaking to each other over the Holocaster recently. *'Caleb: '''Mel had a huge crush on him at the beginning of their relationship and they entered a sort of not-actually-dating friendship. When Caleb got together with Pandora however, Mel backed off, just wanting the other to be happy and is now up in the air on where their friendship stands. *'Chloe:''' Bloody. Snowballs. They have a very light-hearted friendship and enjoy teasing each other. She's always able to make him smile. Achivements None, he's a loser Trivia *He has an insane fear of ghosts and has a blood phobia. *He's very self-concious of how tall he is. *He's polyamorous and asexual. *He never got passed middle school. *He's a very good swimmer and loves the water. Because of this his scent is scent is a lot like saltwater, a little sharp but clear and fresh. *He sleeps spread out all over the bed, leaving no room for others unless they actually go to bed together. Then he clings to them and never lets go. Good luck waking him up if you have to pee. Don't worry though, he's very much an early bird, wide awake the moment his eyes pop open. *He's a vegetarian. Category:Character